


夏日终曲

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 春夏 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 不要嘲笑我们，我们的爱不值一提。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: 春夏 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	夏日终曲

&&

我叫罗渽民，今年二十岁，是个职业偶像，但我的粉丝们好像有劝过我去做谐星。

说实话，倒也不是不可以。

我这人就是这样随便的，因为我觉得人生其实就是这样随机的，我莫名其妙成为偶像又莫名其妙出道，出于一些我至今没弄懂的原因，莫名其妙获得了很多很多的喜爱，让我对于好好安置它们产生了一种打不过就认怂的心理，我没办法理解为什么粉丝能在一个人身上投射这样程度的感情，只好原封不动的把它以同样的形式返还回去。

放心，不是所有偶像都没良心的这么想，实际上，除了我队里好像没有人这么想，已经毕业的李马克觉得他在干一份形式特殊的 TED 演讲工作，钟辰乐觉得我们每次踩着夏天开头或者抓着夏天尾巴的回归都像一场欢声笑语的夏令营，黄仁俊李帝努和朴志晟三个人算是我见过的最像正统偶像的小孩了，他们仨把这事当成了目前人生中最重要的大事，经常唧唧咕咕的聚在一起讨论练习啊舞台啊取下耳返之后听到的粉丝们的应援声啊，别说粉丝了我看着这场景都有一丝感动。

哦，你问我李东赫怎么想，他今年太忙了没住我们宿舍，我不知道他怎么想。

&&

其实我想了半天这故事由我来说到底合不合适，毕竟我听起来就是一个混蛋嘛，不适合讲这么含情脉脉的故事，但这事儿的两个主角完全没有把它们公之于众的意思，就让它这么烂在我们宿舍的分类垃圾桶里好像怪可惜的，我非常肯定知晓它的人只有我和朴志晟，朴志晟这个撞见了他们乱搞就能被吓到魂不附体来找我讨饭吃的小孩是指望不上了，那你们就勉为其难地听我讲讲吧。

黄仁俊和李帝努在乱搞，从我们都成年的这个春天开始，我之所以这么确定，是因为我他妈发现宿舍里有人偷了我的套子。

主要我也没费心去藏它们，从便利店拎回来的塑料袋，把零食啊牛奶啊放进冰箱之后就抓着袋底把它们倒进床头柜的抽屉里。我的床头柜和朴志晟共用，我用一二层他用第三层，当时分配我还用哥的身份压制他多给我了一层，但实际上我也不知道我要两层干什么，朴志晟这小孩老老实实的往里面丢他断了的耳机线和从机场外套上撕下来的粉丝给偷偷贴上去的小贴纸，我想来想去床头柜里能放的东西也无外乎那几样，日记本避孕套，最多再加个银行存折之类的，而这三样东西在我们宿舍我都用不上。

我买避孕套的时候其实脑子里没把它当成生活消耗品（我空窗着呢谢谢关心），它就放在便利店结账出口的台子旁边，一条顺着货架挂下来，像我奶奶在过年时候会挂在屋子门口房梁上晾晒的干辣椒那样扎眼，我顺手摘了一条下来，和室友们爱吃的软糖一起放在了结账台上，给我结账的姐姐没抬头看我卫衣兜帽下的脸，直接收了钱把东西塞进了塑料袋，那几个色彩鲜艳的套子和软糖混在一起，看起来好像也挺好吃的。

反正情况就是这么个情况，我买回来没用过的套子一直丢在那里，直到有一天我发现它少了一个。

要猜中是谁偷的真是非常容易，李东赫跟着哥哥们在全世界巡演，钟辰乐在非回归期压根没有住在宿舍里，朴志晟不会用这个东西的，你叫他拿它去吹气球他可能都不会发现有什么问题，那就只剩黄仁俊和李帝努这两个人了。

蛮奇怪的，跳进我脑子的第一个念头不是 “ 套子到底是他们俩谁用的 ” ，而是 “ 这两人花了这么长时间最终决定要搞，难道就不能抽个十几分钟出来去买自己的套子吗 ” 。

我知道我现在说我早就知道他们俩总有一天会搞起来确实有点过于事后诸葛亮了，毕竟在此之前我一直觉得他们俩都怂得不敢迈出这一步，他俩做了两年室友，有大把的时间和机会能搞，但他们当中总有一个人会顾虑这个顾虑那个，黄仁俊顾虑他们都还是未成年偶像，担心他们被发现之后会被我们公司惩罚，他还在思考万一到时候毕业了他要回中国发展那这事开场了该怎么结束，李帝努虽然不是操心这些七七八八的人，但他很顾虑黄仁俊的担心，这么顾虑来顾虑去，没搞起来不是也挺正常的吗。

但是，他们总有一天会搞起来的， 2018 年的时候我就知道，看到我床头柜里的套子少了一个的时候更加确信。

&&

我这人不算倾听者的类型，我对很多人的烦恼都缺少听下去的意愿，我觉得它们挺无聊的，上学很累上班很忙谈恋爱被甩了确实很痛苦，但人没有必要在痛苦上停留这么久，如果你尝试做自己生活的影子，那这些痛苦好像都会变得轻飘飘的。

不过，黄仁俊是。他早些年和 Ten 哥廷祐哥住一个宿舍的时候他们就这样夸过他，最可爱最贴心的弟弟，后来他搬进梦队宿舍，和朴志晟占用我的房间进行了不知道多少次深夜聊天，就连不常回家看看的李东赫都最喜欢和他腻歪在一起，到了回归期他去做电台，我听李帝努说他们专门有一天的主题是解决粉丝来信里的烦恼。我不清楚他们的谈话内容也不清楚电台里给他留言的粉丝究竟写了什么，但我蛮确定无外乎也就是那些大致内容，公司对他们的安排让他们有点焦虑，在舞台上不敢唱歌觉得自己有一点点不值得，行程太累太忙了不知道还能不能像原来那样开心，我更不知道黄仁俊是怎么回答他们的，但我觉得如果黄仁俊把他们每一个人的烦恼都背在自己的书包里还要操心自己的烦恼，那一定会很累的。

李帝努难得的，在这件事上和我达成了共识。

我的意思不是我和李帝努经常有意见分歧，而是我们其实不太思考相同的问题，公司给他的无趣人设诚不欺我，在我们没有行程的时候，他闲下来就戴着耳机打游戏，除了李东赫不跟别人连麦，在我们有行程的时候，他闲下来也会戴着耳机打游戏，今年从他和黄仁俊乱搞开始，我不知道有多少次在深夜被敲开房门，看着他拎着两个手柄说已经在宿舍客厅开好了一局。

我们就像两个佝偻背的小学生一样，缩在沙发跟前对着电视屏幕安静地打打杀杀，不太像李帝努的风格，但好理解，眼下是凌晨三点，他肯定不希望黄仁俊明早在楼道里碰到邻居又要替他道歉，我也没太去想李帝努为什么会把黄仁俊晾在自己床上跑出来和我一起打游戏，我猜那个时候他们已经过了新鲜期，距离我发现他们偷我套子过了四五个月，也不太需要每次做完还黏在一起，何况我不是倾听者类型，记得吗。

然后我迟钝地发现李帝努今天没戴耳机，更加迟钝地发现今天是中秋节假期，黄仁俊压根不在宿舍，而且李帝努今天好像特别生气，不是我看出来的，我从李帝努脸上向来看不出来什么情绪，而是因为我输了一局，又输了一局，又输了一局。

“ 什么事？ ” 我连输了好几盘之后干脆把手柄丢在了地毯上，我虽然没什么胜负心，但作为男生的自尊还是有一点的，我宁愿让李帝努给我讲讲他无趣的烦恼，也不想被他在游戏里这么按在地上摩擦。

“ 没什么。 ” 他也丢了手柄往后靠，瘫得毫无章法。

“ 黄仁俊？ ” 我只好直接问，我对解决恋爱 101 烦恼实在没什么耐心，再说我都不知道他们除了乱搞以外有没有在正经谈恋爱。

李帝努瞪着我，好像我刚在放送中说了一句脏话，他说， “ 你知道？ ”

我翻了个白眼，拜托，你们不想让我知道就别偷我东西啊。

李帝努转头回去重新对着电视屏幕上的游戏界面， “ 他说回归就结束的。 ”

“ 那结束了吗？ ”

&&

我知道如果你想问有些事情结束没有，就得知道它是什么时候开始的。

但我恰好对分辨开始和结束这两件事都不太擅长。

因为我和黄仁俊不一样，我迷上什么东西都是一阵一阵的，我迷过做中式甜点，花很长时间把一整包白砂糖倒进锅里慢慢熬化，看着糖浆像琥珀一样盖住小粒小粒的草莓和葡萄，然后我迷过剪片子，把成员们睡觉的样子剪在一起，投在我们练习室的大屏幕上，让他们有机会像检查舞蹈动作一样检查自己的睡姿，再然后我迷过拍照片和后期处理，黄仁俊和朴志晟是我最喜欢的两个模特，前者知道自己哪里好看后者不知道，但这都不妨碍他们让我的镜头像捕捉蝴蝶的网兜，需要悄悄靠近再突然出击。我的着迷就是这样，它们像乘着地铁循环线上的列车，人流来去，我也不知道自己是在哪一站跟着他们下车了。

黄仁俊不是这样，他从出道起回答别人问他梦想的问题答案永远只有一个，他从还在上小学的时候就喜欢唱歌跳舞想要做舞台上照亮世界的仁俊，他的喜欢起点明确所以我猜他的结束应该也是干净利落，如果现在和我进行这场对话的人是他而不是李帝努，我大概能更快把他们的拼图拼完整一点。

“ 算是，结束了吧。 ”

我实在想敲打李帝努的脑袋瓜子。

“ 你们放假前没睡觉？ ”

“ 睡了。 ”

我朝着李帝努皱脸， “ 睡了那算结束个屁。 ”

李帝努不说话了，我也知道为什么，李帝努介意的事情通常都是屁大点小事，他介意我送给黄仁俊情侣款的手镯，而实际上只是我们买的时候有买二减邮费的活动，他介意在周偶掰手腕的时候黄仁俊给我们两个人都鼓劲，他介意黄仁俊的 iPad 里有李东赫画的画，在待机室里没事就要把自己的随手胡写录入进去，至于睡不睡觉这种事情，可能已经排在他的关于黄仁俊的一百件事清单的第一百零一项之后去了。

“ 那怎么算结束了？ ” 我叹了口气，换了个息事宁人的语气。

“ 他不在我房间过夜了。 ”

我等着李帝努说完整个句子，十秒钟的沉默过去后我才意识到他已经说完了，我脸上的表情就跟粉丝们劝我去做谐星的依据一模一样，我在心里对自己说，罗渽民，如果将来有一天你谈了一场非要一起睡到天亮的恋爱，一定要提醒自己很多年前的这个晚上你对这种行为有多么嫌弃。

“ 这也不算结束吧？ ” 我小心翼翼地说， “ 他不是一直嫌你拍爽肤水声音太响会吵醒他吗，我们回归工作强度这么大，他想多睡几分钟也没问题啊。 ”

李帝努看着我，眼神好像在动物园隔着厚玻璃看什么爬行动物。

好吧，我忘了李帝努和黄仁俊都是乖宝宝类型，他俩就算回归期乱搞，早晨都能比我这个只是想喝完一整杯咖啡的人要早到宿舍门口等电梯，这种先人后己的心情我总要花点时间才能习惯，按照这个逻辑走下去，李帝努的意思就是现在他在黄仁俊心中甚至还不如我们的宿舍电梯。

这么说我不就明白了吗。

&&

世界上的恋爱难题根源可以分为两大类，第一类难题源自于他们本质上不是同一种人，第二类则源自于他们确实是同一种。

听起来荒唐，我知道，但谈恋爱本来就是一件荒唐的事情。

黄仁俊和李帝努的问题可以归在第一类里。

李帝努像打游戏升级一样给他喜欢的东西排位，近来买的自行车压在底下，过生日时买的电脑堆在上面，再往上是他从做练习生以来用过的学过的杂技，他喜欢吃的 jelly 寿司和冰激凌，黄仁俊在他的喜欢金字塔上坐在哪里我不知道，但我知道他肯定给他在阶梯上面留了个位置，而且这个位置旁边没有别人了。可惜黄仁俊不打游戏也不排位，他喜欢的东西都摊在夏天的游泳池水面上，他一个猛子扎进去就能把它们全都抱紧，他的姆明他养过的仓鼠，他喜欢吃的火锅和麻辣烫，他的哥哥们他的弟弟们，他总能让他们相信当他抱住他们时，他的整颗心也扑在这个拥抱上了。

这样也没什么不好的，我看着李帝努捡起游戏手柄想，李帝努要能意识到黄仁俊就算像喜欢他一样喜欢我们的宿舍电梯，也只能说明他很喜欢我们的宿舍电梯而不能说明他不够喜欢李帝努就好了，但此刻我觉得最好还是什么都不说，跟着他开了一盘新局。

&&

有时候我会觉得人的生活不管怎么样，都挺一眼望得到头的。

我如果没有来做偶像，大概会像所有普通帅小孩那样风风光光地度过学生时代，成绩不用很好就能靠着一张脸挣到很多朋友，大学毕业之后就去一家普通的公司做一份普通的工作，直到把爸妈给我的脸蛋天赋都用尽，再和一个普通人结婚，拥有普通的烦恼，可能人生中遇到的最大惊吓也不过是早上刷牙照镜子时发现了一根崭新的白头发。

但就算我来做了偶像，也没什么不同的，我大概也会像所有普通偶像那样平平淡淡地度过我作为偶像的生命周期，拥有一票又一票目前很喜欢我过了一两年就完全把我忘在脑后的粉丝，出了五张专辑之后就被公司安排转行去做演员，演几部对于粉丝来说非看不可但对于一般观众不过如此的剧，直到合约结束，再和一个普通人结婚，重新开始学习普通的烦恼，努力在发现白头发时不想到我二十岁刚出头那阵可是经常染粉色的啊。

这就是我没有追问下去的原因，一个合格的朋友大概会继续问，总之就是做朋友的那些环节，我大概该接着问李帝努接下来打算怎么办，再说说我觉得他应该怎么办，他会像个在浴室蒸汽里宛如全瞎的近视眼一样沉浸在自己的情绪中，完全忽视我究竟说了什么内容，最后他和黄仁俊终于厌倦了不停地打分手炮，选择了老实分手或者老实在一起，他还是会在后半夜带着游戏手柄来找我，脸上露出某种欠揍的表情，要么是那种想告诉全世界他很快乐的欠揍，要么是那种觉得世界上的灯都被黄仁俊吹熄了他很难过的欠揍。你看，我在李帝努和黄仁俊的关系里根本无足轻重，我说什么都不会影响李帝努接下来要做的事情，那些事情他早就打定主意要做了。

&&

粉丝们老说我和李帝努是一起长大的，但要我说，李帝努根本就还没有长大。

我不是自诩老成，毕竟偶像行业年龄是敏感问题，我们的粉丝希望我们永远不要长大，公司希望接着用给童工的最少成本来包装我们，但你不得不承认有些问题在你还是个孩子时就是能解决得比较容易，累了就睡一整天，在舞台上发挥失误了就偷偷在后台抹一把眼泪，喜欢的人鼓起勇气牵她的手就够了，不用搂着她睡觉还要想着第二天的通告，不用分手了还要保持熟人关系，等到人成年了好像一切都变了，我要喝到第七杯或者第八杯咖啡才能感觉到心脏在身体里砰砰乱跳，在后台好像抹不出眼泪只能抹掉汗水，我也懒得去喜欢人了。

李帝努觉得和黄仁俊的问题靠他们俩本身就能解决，你说他长大了没有。

关键是，黄仁俊也没有好到哪里去，他和李帝努有时候会放着迪士尼歌曲瞎搞，在我和朴志晟都在宿舍的情况，他们以为这种叙事感强的室内乐队背景音能盖住他们的声音，事实是，他们这种欲盖祢彰的行为不仅只能骗过比他俩还要幼稚的朴志晟，还导致他在签售会上被粉丝问到是不是喜欢迪士尼会不由自主地害羞。

我转头看李帝努，他的泪痣像只小昆虫一样乖乖地停在脸颊上，和他本人神似，仿佛知了趴在树干上，以为安静就能躲过夏天的结束，我想了想，说， “ 我们先说好，你和黄仁俊再吵架，我可是站在他那边的。 ”

&&

在我还没成年的时候，大人们总会跟我说，人生里可以走的路很多，而你要做出自己的选择走哪一边，是想接着上学还是去当偶像？是想继续养伤还是跟着 Go 一起回归？是想做个勤勤恳恳的正统偶像，还是想做个被天天挑毛病的个性个体？这一切都有点太快了你不觉得吗，我总感觉这些决定还未到我能力所及，我好像在雾里参加一场马拉松，还没看清前面到底有什么，观众们就急吼吼地叫我冲向终点线了。

事实是，我活了二十年了，仍旧更习惯于做一些对人生没什么深刻影响的小决定，我觉得它们带给我生活的乐趣比那些重大决定有意思多了，比如今晚的麻辣烫要不要加香菜好让钟辰乐没办法从我碗里抢吃的，要不要在我放套子的抽屉里留张 “ 抓住你们啦 ” 的纸条吓吓李帝努和黄仁俊，万一他俩不小心耗尽库存又没时间出去买呢，要不要在我给演唱会剪的小视频开头加上大片特效，好衬托出后面给李东赫画胡子的黄仁俊有多好笑，再比如，下一次李帝努和黄仁俊吵架，我该站在他俩哪一边才能让我的生活更轻松一点。

哦对，他们吵架的，以防你们对男生宿舍生活还有误解，他们五个（如果李东赫和钟辰乐都住在寝室的话）经常吵架，朴志晟和李东赫会为了到底是谁去丢垃圾谁去拿外卖吵一个晚上，等我把垃圾丢了外卖拿回来吃完了李东赫还能接着细数到朴志晟上次洗完碗连抹布都没有拧干，李帝努会因为李东赫用他电脑账号打游戏打到凌晨四点连输十几把被队友举报到冻结账号而跟他气到账号解冻为止，黄仁俊和李东赫就老是因为谁吃了最后一块年糕而拉着我们做证人上演拍案惊奇。我不怎么跟他们吵，倒不是因为我跟他们没有摩擦，而是因为我觉得有些小事吵来吵去也无所谓结果，而有些大事吵是吵不出来对错的，黄仁俊不想留在李帝努的房间里过夜也许不对，那李帝努在隔天的直播里趁着黄仁俊不能在镜头前拉脸就冲着他动手动脚难道就很对了吗。

“ 你站在他那边？ ” 李帝努杀了一个敌人之后才接我的话， “ 我也站在他那边，又有什么用呀。 ”

他听起来有点委屈，但又不是向你示弱的那种委屈，他听起来像一个刚刚意识到圣诞老人不可能住在北极也不能在一晚之内飞遍全球的小朋友，宁愿相信是自己脑子太笨而没办法想出一个十全十美的解决方案，也不愿意告诉自己其实世界上压根不存在圣诞老人。

圣诞老人是不存在的，你们都知道吧。

&&

不知道是怎么回事，我们这队里的成员吵架，总是能吵出一种小学同桌为了三八线怄气不说话的气势，前有李马克和李东赫在舞台上推推搡搡，后有黄仁俊和李帝努在镜头前互不搭理。可能跟我们队的口号 “ 韩国最强未成年联合队 ” 有关系吧，我们这一帮从十几岁就呆在一起的小屁孩，不论在粉丝眼里成长了多少，跟彼此相处还是只会用小屁孩的方式。

所以我说要站在黄仁俊那边，不是因为他和李帝努吵架总是他有理，而是因为我总感觉，到最后黄仁俊一定是先离开的那一个，不管这个最后是我们毕业他回国，还是我们成立新的分队他觉得这种胡闹不能再进行下去，他更像是那个会收拾好所有行李打包带走，再把他们一起买的东西留在李帝努房间里的人，到时候李帝努有他送给黄仁俊的姆明充电器杯子 iPad 保护套和黄仁俊送给他的画，而黄仁俊就什么都没有了。

电视屏幕上我和李帝努的角色来到一片平原场景，渲染不那么逼真的草地在我们眼前翻出不自然的波浪，我们在那里站了一会儿，像两个还没决定像哪一个地图进发的孤胆英雄。

“ 李帝努， ” 我想了想对他说， “ 黄仁俊是东北人。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 他酒量很好的。 ”

&&

关于酒量这事我其实没什么发言权，我们刚成年的第一场酒就因为李东赫不能参加而变得特别寡淡，李帝努这个人本来话就不多，喝了一点酒之后更加只会笑眯眯了，我喝了两杯之后觉得脸蛋有点热，晕晕乎乎的感觉往脑袋上冲，好像我们三个在坐一场不会停下来的旋转木马，黄仁俊倒是看起来跟平时没什么区别，除了眼睛，他喝过酒的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，不知道是装了眼泪还是云朵上的雨。

我不记得那天我和黄仁俊都说了什么，我只记得李帝努一开始安静地坐在一边听，然后他像只大型犬一样躺下来，趴在地板上听，再然后我也跟着他一起趴下来，抬头看黄仁俊像个哥哥一样保持着坐姿，用韩语夹杂着中文跟我们说他小时候在吉林看到的雾凇。

只有这个时候我会觉得黄仁俊是个哥哥，只有这种时候我会想起来他跟我们不一样，他坐了很长时间的火车去参加了公司面试，又坐了很远的飞机才飞到我们身边，他人生的前十几年充满了仓鼠小兔小鸟和猫猫狗狗，他今后的人生如果不在舞台上度过，也是能被这些可爱的东西填满的。

我嘿嘿笑着，用脚去踢他的胳膊，想告诉他我和李帝努没有人能听懂他在讲什么了，我现在只想躺在地板上等正在旋转的世界停下来好让我重新跟上它的脚步，而李帝努呢，我瞟了一眼他，他怎么突然从地板上长起来了，他没被旋转木马转晕吗。

李帝努摇摇晃晃站起来之后黄仁俊也跟着站了起来，但他没伸手去扶李帝努，而是用很清晰又很坚定的声音说， “ 坐下。 ”

&&

总的来说，黄仁俊是一个很懂礼貌的人，我说的不是那种简单的敬语和鞠躬，那种形式上的东西很多人都可以完成，他的礼貌大概来自一种对任何生命都怀有的天生尊重，他连压坏了李帝努窗台上的薄荷叶子都要对着它们道歉，这种程度的礼貌我就不太行，我觉得这世界上有很多人和事不值得尊重，而剩下的尊重是要靠努力赢来的。

所以我很少从黄仁俊嘴里听到这么直白的命令语气。

人平躺的时候很容易觉得什么东西都无比巨大，比如现在，我就觉得黄仁俊和李帝努像两座跨越我头顶的史前巨石像，黄仁俊稳稳当当伫立着，而李帝努明显遭遇了地质活动，马上就要一头栽到黄仁俊身上了。

“ 坐下。 ” 黄仁俊又重复了一次。

李帝努没有坐下，而是从嗓子里发出了一声类似于呜咽和哼唧混合的声音。

我躺在他们脚边的地毯上，有点想开口让黄仁俊扶一扶李帝努，因为他还在摇摇晃晃，看起来像在八级台风中坚持的树，他也不一定能坐下来了，喝醉的人不太想动肯定是一条通行真理。

如果不是酒精搞坏了我的时间感知能力，我应该能更快发现他们俩在僵持着什么，李帝努眼神虽然已经喝懵，但仍不遗余力地盯着黄仁俊的脸，好像那个坚持要把自己的宝石眼睛送给燕子的傻乎乎的石头王子，黄仁俊的两只手安安分分摆在身体两侧没有动静，好像打定了主意要让李帝努靠着残存的平衡感把自己安置下来。

然后，过了可能一整场日升日落的时间之后，黄仁俊抬起来一条胳膊，手像蒲公英一样轻巧地降落在李帝努脸上。

&&

我们不是那种典型的偶像男团，对搂搂抱抱毫无芥蒂。黄仁俊和李东赫就有约法三章，一如果李东赫想摸黄仁俊，他必须征求黄仁俊的口头同意，二如果李东赫没有征求黄仁俊的口头同意就摸了黄仁俊，那他在接下来的三天内都不许摸黄仁俊，三如果李东赫在接下来的三天内又摸了黄仁俊，那黄仁俊将有资格对李东赫进行人身攻击，字面意义上的，人身攻击。

而有目共睹的，李帝努作为这个约法三章的见证人，颇有点知法犯法的贱兮兮。

“ 李帝努呀。 ” 我听见黄仁俊小声说，他放在李帝努脸上的手一时半会儿没有动，李帝努也没有动。

我也没有动。我觉得他俩应该已经忘了我的存在，反正李帝努肯定忘了，他这个人擅长脑子放空集中注意力只关心眼前的事，眼下估计他以为自己和黄仁俊一起在晃晃悠悠的摩天轮包厢里，正准备跨年接吻呢。没事，我在心里安慰自己，黄仁俊还清醒，他是个合格的正统偶像，他不会让这种场景在我眼前发生的。

黄仁俊确实没有让这种场景在我眼前发生，但主要原因是李帝努没有把脸凑过去讨吻，他只是睁着眼偏了偏脑袋，亲了亲黄仁俊的手掌，让黄仁俊的手指插进了自己的头发，顺便把他的耳朵给揉皱了。

&&

“ 我知道。 ” 隔了好一会儿李帝努含含糊糊地回答。

我看着他的侧脸，想说点什么来把我的意思表达的更明白，我的意思是，他们相处的细节我不清楚，他们到底为什么吵架从他今晚的只言片语中我只能猜个大概，他们是不是同一种人我甚至也不能确定了，或许他们确实是同一种人吧，相信世界上有圣诞老人的人，相信圣诞老人的口袋里有解决小孩子们所有烦恼的答案的人，但作为他们已经相识四五年的日常生活相处时间超过家人的人，我宁愿他们快乐。

于是我说， “ 你知道就好。 ”

然后我们俩都没有说话了，一种难得的崭新的默契冉冉升起，从今天开始他知道他的秘密在我这里不再是秘密，而我也不再假装他们的喜哀不能影响到我了。

但实话实说，我做完这个决定不到一个月就后悔了，因为黄仁俊和李帝努又他妈的吵架了。

&&

我跟大家说说什么叫做太阳底下无新鲜事，这就叫做太阳底下无新鲜事。

黄仁俊和李帝努的冷战是很好笑的，好像他们俩虽然不通过语言沟通了，但就要通过其他一切可能的途径来向对方说明自己还能在他的生活里留下痕迹，李帝努买了一箱可乐软糖堆在自己房间里，黄仁俊想吃就指示朴志晟去偷，黄仁俊和我一起拼邮买了魔芋爽，李帝努就来问我这个东西到底辣不辣，和辣条究竟有什么区别，我们的官方账号要发自拍了，他俩就一人抓着李东赫一边胳膊暗搓搓使劲，黄仁俊和朴志晟又在他的房间里叽叽咕咕到深夜，李帝努又抓着游戏手柄在同一时间敲开了我的门。

“ 打游戏可以，你别跟我说话。 ” 我对他说。

李帝努点点头，没等我邀请就跨步进房间，拍拍他身边的位置示意我也坐下来，开始认真挑选我电脑里的游戏。李帝努的刘海该剪了，它们遮住了他的眼睛，让我看不清他的表情。

“ 结束了吗？ ” 我忍不住问他。

他没马上回答，手上的动作也没停，过了一会儿等我们都登陆进游戏账号开启准备模式，他哑着嗓子说， “ 夏天早就结束了。 ”

我知道，夏天早就结束了，我们的回归也结束了，但李帝努的声音听起来和我们上一次一起打游戏没有区别，我们的生活在继续，我们在待机室玩傻得要命的丢水瓶游戏，我们在舞台上奔跑，聆听台下的尖叫，被舞台灯光烤得大汗淋漓。

就像夏天，就像在夏天里唱一首没有结局的终曲。

完。


End file.
